The Real You
by AnonGirl9
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, siswi kaya raya korban bully. Sasuke Uchiha, siswa tajir yang tampan dan ketua OSIS./"She is a badass."/ "Are you crazy or what? She has a nice butt, dude."/ Cupu jadi ratu? Raja nyari permaisuri? / Prolog


Hinata Hyuuga, sang pewaris perusahaan besar berlabel Hyuuga Corp. Ia memiliki segudang talenta, diantaranya ia sangat pandai memasak, memainkan piano dan dianugerahi otak cemerlang. Selama 15 tahun ia hidup di Kyoto, kini ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti ayahnya berbisnis ke Tokyo. Oh ya, meskipun ia dikaruniai beraneka ragam, ia sebagai seorang manusia biasa juga memiliki kekurangan. Ia merasa lemah dan ia sedikit gagap.

The Real You

Hinata Hyuuga, siswi kaya raya korban bully. Sasuke Uchiha, siswa tajir yang tampan dan ketua OSIS./"She is a badass."/ "Are you crazy or what? She has a nice butt, dude."/ Cupu jadi ratu? Raja nyari permaisuri? / Prolog

WARNING! AU, typo, kata kasar, SasuHina

.~*~.

Hinata hari ini memilih menggerai rambut panjang halus berwarna indigonya, agar terlihat cocok dengan pribadinya yang anggun. Hari pertamanya di Konoha Gakuen—perguruan swasta yang ada di tengah Kota Tokyo— kemarin tidak sebaik yang ia perkirakan, sambutan yang diberikan oleh teman barunya tidak terlalu ramah. Hinata berharap, hari ini ia bisa berteman dengan setidaknya seorang siswa saja. Mengingat Hinata adalah pribadi yang pemalu dan tertutup, ia merasa bahwa mendapat banyak teman hanya sebatas angan-angannya, walaupun ia sangat ingin memiliki banyak teman seperti itu.

"Sudah sampai, Nona." Lamunan Hinata buyar setelah sang supir berambut perak, Kabuto, menegurnya.

Hinata tersenyum, "A-ah. Ya. Te-terima k-ka-kasih, Ka-Kabuto-san," Ucapnya tulus. Melihat Kabuto yang berada di bangku kemudi tersenyum, Hinata pun beranjak pergi dari mobil mewahnya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Perjalanan menuju kelas X-B terasa panjang bagi Hinata. Hal itu karena Hinata tidak berbicara sama sekali dan berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Hinata memang cantik dan manis, namun entahlah mengapa gadis itu tidak menyadarinya dan malah menganggap dirinya sendiri sebagai gadis biasa saja.

BRUK

"Oh, maaf!" Seru seorang gadis yang baru saja menabrak Hinata. Hinata mendongak dan menatap mata emerald cantik milik gadis itu dan mengangguk, berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Hei, aku belum pernah melihatmu," Ucapnya

"A-aku a-anak b-ba-baru." Balas Hinata terbata-bata

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Oh... Pantas saja," gunggamnya, "Kelas berapa?"

Hinata merasa bahwa gadis ini bisa saja menjadi temannya, andaikan mereka sekelas, Hinata pasti senang sekali. "A-aku kelas X-B," jawab Hinata pelan, "K-kau ke-kelas berapa?"

Gadis itu tersenyum kembali, "Berarti kita sekelas dong. Huh, coba kemarin aku masuk, aku pasti mengenalimu, ehehe."

Hinata mengangguk. Artinya ia sekelas dengan gadis yang sepertinya menyenangkan ini, dan yang yang lebih baik kemungkinan besar gadis ini duduk di sebelahnya—karena kemarin hanya ada satu bangku kosong, dan itu ada di samping Hinata.

"A-ano... Na-namaku Hi-Hinata Hyuuga," Kata Hinata memperkenalkan diri, "Um... Da-dan kau?"

"Sakura. Aku Sakura Haruno, senang berkenalan denganmu, Hinata-san." Balas Sakura—Sang gadis ceria bermata emerald dan rambut nyentrik berwarna merah muda.

.~*~.

Ternyata perkiraan Hinata benar, ia dan Sakura memang akan duduk bersebelahan. Uh, akhirnya Hinata punya teman di Konoha Gakuen ini!

"Hei, Hinata-san," Panggil Sakura

Hinata menengok, "Ya?"

"Kau pindahan dari mana?" Tanya Sakura yang sedikit penasaran dan juga berbasa-basi

"A-aku da-dari Kyoto, Sakura-san,"

Sakura tampak bersemangat, "Kyoto? Kinkakuji*?"

Hinata mengangguk. Sakura menambahkan, "Dari dulu aku ingin ke sana, tapi sayang sekali tidak kuil itu tidak boleh dimasukki oleh pengunjung. Padahal sepertinya Kinkakuji itu indah."

Hinata kembali mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Sakura.

"Aku juga ingin merasakan umekobucha! Rasanya pasti unik." Seru Sakura

Hinata bergunggam, "A-aku ja-jadi i-ingin me-meminumnya l-la-lagi Sakura-san,"

"Memangnya rasanya bagaimana, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura antusias

Hinata bingung mau menjawab apa, jadi ya, "Um... Ra-rasanya. Ra-rasa ru-rumput laut."

Sakura tersenyum kikuk, jelas sekali bukan jawaban itu yang ingin didapatkannya. "Ya... Bagaimana pun umekobucha adalah teh dari rumput laut."

Tiba-tiba sebuah penghapus yang dilemparkan dari arah belakang mengenai kepala belakang Sakura, disertai ejekan yang kemudian terdengar memilukan, "Heh, jidat lebar! Berusaha nyari teman, huh?"

"Ahahaha. Kau tahu, Karin. Aku merasa kasihan dengan si gagap itu."

Karin, seorang gadis berambut merah panjang menyerigai, mengejek Sakura dan Hinata meskipun kedua korbannya tidak melihatnya, "_A freak meets a nerd_. Wow." Dan kemudian terdengarlah tawa bernada menyebalkan dari arah belakang tempat Hinata dan Sakura duduk.

"Acuhkan saja mereka, Hinata." Ucap Sakura. Gadis yang tadinya terlihat berbinar cerah di mata Hinata itu kini berusaha menahan air matanya.

"E-eh. Um... Ba-baik." Cicit Hinata membalas ucapan Sakura

'Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kelas ini.' Batin Hinata. Dari pertama kali masuk ia memang tidak merasakan firasat baik di kelas ini. Entahlah. Apa mungkin ini karena Hinata berpindah dari kota dengan kebudayaan timur kental ke kebudayaan yang individualismenya lebih tinggi dibandingkan kota asalnya?

Uh, semoga Hinata bisa bertahan di sekolah ini.

.~*~.

To be continue (~^-^)~

*Kinkakuji: kuil di Kyoto. Berlapis emas tipis di setiap sisi, kecuali di lantainya. Karena berlapis emas inilah, kuil ini tidak diperbolehkan untuk dimasuki oleh pengunjung—bahkan untuk menyentuhnya saja tidak boleh, loh.

Well...

Disini aku pengen nuangin kalo Hinata itu temenan sama Sakura yang terlihat ceria padahal...

Dan maaf buat Karin lovers yang karakternya aku pakai buat tokoh antagonis._.v

Terus untuk kemunculan Sasuke... Di chapter selanjutnya ;)

Untuk Chapter depan:

"Kalian ini apa-apaan, sih!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Ini sudah keterlaluan. Aku telah menjadi donatur sekolah ini dan anakku di bully?"

"Kami minta maaf,"

"Tanda tangani ini,"

"A-apa i-ini U-Uchiha-s-san?"

"Maaf telah membiarkanmu di_bully_,"


End file.
